Much of the interaction that users now have with computing devices now occurs on-line—in the so-called cloud. Such interaction has moved from simply being able to read text-based web pages, to basic shopping and other services, to rich services that are hosted wholly separate from the client computing device that a user may employ. Various programming techniques have permitted sophisticated actions to occur at the client device, including actions when the client device is off-line, and those actions to be coordinated with a server system that hosts various services for users of the system.
Very rich services are thus now possible via a web browser. Modern browsers, such as the CHROME browser from GOOGLE INC., of Mountain View, Calif., can run computer code and perform essentially any function that can be performed by other native applications. As a result, computer users are spending more times with their browsers, and the ability to interact well with a browser has become more important. User of mobile device also frequently download web applications and interact with the to perform actions similar to those performed with web pages of plug-ins in browsers, such as on-line shopping, game, playing, social networking, and the like.